


Wingwoman

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Asking Out, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie knows what he wants and he's gonna get it, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie drinks to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Richie gets advice from Beverly on how to ask Eddie to be his date to his premiere
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 19
Kudos: 157





	Wingwoman

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little something originally posted to tumblr

“Eddie…” Richie breathed, wringing his hands nervously, “EddieEddieEddie, um…would you- will you go with me to- to my Netflix premiere…asmydate?”

“Great,” Beverly smiled forcefully, although she didn’t sound convinced. She rubbed his arms supportively, “that was great, Rich. Now, try it again without the sweating and looking like you wanna puke, yeah?”

Richie groaned, dropping into Bev’s office chair which wouldn’t have been a problem if she wasn’t currently trying to take his measurements for his new suit. Sensing an impending meltdown, Bev gestured at her assistant, who quickly handed Richie a freshly poured glass of bourbon. He mumbled a thanks before knocking back the liquid.

“He’s gonna say ‘no’, laugh at me, call me an asshole and I’ll be stuck with fucking Steve.” Bev began nonchalantly taking his sleeve measurements, a sly smile on her face that didn’t go unnoticed, “what?” She shrugged, making notes on her notepad. Richie shook his head, gesturing at the assistant for another drink, “you’ve got a mean streak, keeping secrets from me, Beverly Hanscom. I thought we were bros.”

“Eddie’s been asking every one of us if you have a date yet.”

Richie stared at her for a moment. He waved a hand dismissively, “he’s just curious.”

“He said to Bill ‘do you think he’ll ask me?’" She was grinning, watching Richie’s reaction, “it was a slip of the tongue, he was so embarrassed.”

“Shit…” his hands shook as he brought the second drink to his mouth, swallowing the burning liquid, “shitshitshit, what am I gonna do?”

“Do you want me to spell it out for you?” 

Richie eventually shook his head, slowly extracting his phone from his pocket. He stared at Eddie’s name for a full minute, taking a deep breath as he typed.

_hey, eds, can we talk? my place in ten? rt_

Eddie was taking his sweet time replying. In reality, it had only been a couple of minutes but in Richie-time, this was a rejection. His head dropped to Bev’s desk.

“There. Happy now? Fucking humiliation…”

Richie trailed off as his phone chimed; he grabbed it so quickly he nearly hauled it across the room. He shakily unlocked his phone, reading the message both eagerly and with a sense of dread.

_sorry, I was out jogging. can you come to me? I just gotta hop in the shower. you can let yourself in. ek_

“Fuck.”

Beverly read the message over his shoulder, smirking, “that reminds me, I’ve got a new line of couples suits that would look great on you guys.”

“Oh, yeah, laugh it up, Hanscom,” and that she did. Richie flipped her off, pulling on his jacket, pointing accusingly at her, “but I when I get to Eddie’s and see him in the arms of a smoking hot twenty year old, then you’ll be sorry.”

“He doesn’t want a smoking hot twenty year old, he wants you, moron.”

Richie smiled at her sarcastically, hugging her goodbye and thanking her for her help. He didn’t want to get his hopes up…but what if she was right? Suddenly, he couldn’t wait to get to Eddie’s.

* * *

Richie arrived at Eddie’s quicker than he probably should have. So what if he was eager? He was in love with the guy, who could blame him? He let himself into the apartment with the spare key, shoving his shaking hands into his pockets. It was as clean as he remembered and he smiled, approaching the cabinet that contained his photos. He saw the one of the Losers as children, squished into the photobooth, the many selfies of Eddie and the Losers, most of them with himself. He was too distracted to hear the bathroom door open until he heard a yelp.

“Jesus, Rich…” Eddie stood in the doorway, wearing nothing but a towel covering his lower half. His hand was pressed to the scar on his chest and he breathed a sigh of relief, “shit, I didn’t expect you here yet.”

“No, it’s cool…” Richie replied in a slightly high-pitched voice, forcing his eyes to the ceiling. It really wasn’t cool, it was boiling fucking hot, like the steam from the bathroom filled the room. Oh God, don’t get a boner, please do not get a boner. think of something anything. Eddie’s Mom. Eddie’s Mom in a bikini. He gestured vaguely, his mouth dry, “I’ll wait if you wanna get dressed.”

“Nope, I’m good,” for a horrible moment, Richie thought he’d be forced to ask Eddie out whilst staring at his delectable body. Thankfully, he’d taken pity on him and wrapped a bathrobe around himself. Eddie gestured at the sofa and the two of them sat down, “so, what did you want to talk about?”

Richie swallowed, “um, you gotta drink or something?”

Eddie audibly groaned, jumping to his feet and all but running to the fridge. He returned in record time, shoving a bottle of tonic water into Richie’s arms. The comedian glared at the frankly offensive fucking option.

“What the fuck is this? I meant a real drink.”

“Just fucking drink it, Richie!”

“Fuck you,” he took his time unscrewing the cap, feeling Eddie’s impatient gaze on him. Any minute now, he was going to get a bottle wedged into his eye socket. He took a quick swig, wincing at the foul taste. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Richie. What. Did. You. Want. To. Fucking. Talk. About?”

"Well, I-I wanted to make it special,” he started, staring intently at the tonic water still in his grip. Eddie deserved a candlelit dinner, flowers and fucking romance for what he was about to ask. But Eddie was always surprising him. He reached out and held Richie’s hand, smiling softly.

“Shut up, Rich. Just ask me.”

Richie looked into Eddie’s eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat. Okay, just like he practised with Beverly. Deep breath, Tozier, “um, would you like to- to be my date. To the shitty Netflix thing. Not a big deal. I don’t really give a fuck, they’re making me go.”

Eddie leaned over and kissed his cheek, his hand softly combing through the curls at the back of his neck, “of course I will, Richie. I’m so glad you asked me. I’ve been freaking out a bit, actually.”

“Yeah?” Richie’s entire face was on fire and he could barely breathe but he was smiling, he’d never been happier than he was at this moment. He quickly leaned over and kissed Eddie’s lips before he lost his nerve; it was a sweet, brief touch and he pulled away, blushing, resting his head against Eddie’s forehead, “I love you, Eddie Spaghetti.”

Eddie laughed, “I love you, too, Trashmouth.”

* * *

_EXCLUSIVE: Richie Tozier spotted holding hands and kissing close male friend on the red carpet_


End file.
